


My precious, precious friend

by Singlegaycake



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, How Do I Tag, I just love them ok??, M/M, Not Beta Read, Selectively Mute Link, This is set after link defeats Calamity Ganon, Urbosa is queen of slayinggg, idk why, ish?, it makes me have sads, prince sidon reminds me of a giant cat?, why did the champions have to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: After stopping Epona just short of the Zora's Domain, Link looked upon the Domain with wistful familiarity. After the rain had stopped and Vah Ruta had stopped it's rampage, due to Link's duty, and after he had settled things with Mipha all that time ago it seemed more natural to come back here. This had carried on with every other Divine beast he then calmed whilst travelling: talking- er, listening, to Revali on Vah Medoh, meeting with Urbosa after so long of not hearing her voice and finally Daruk, the mighty Goron who Link was sad to see go. Again.Zelda had gone a long time without rest so, Link led her to his house in Kakariko Village, waited for her to fall asleep before calling Epona and making the journey to the Zora's Domain. It didn't take long, really: Epona loved to travel with her Master whenever possible across Hyrule."Link! My precious, precious friend! It is so good to see you!"





	My precious, precious friend

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed more of this stuff ya know? 
> 
> I don't know whether or not to make this into a series? I might if I have enough time? ^^*
> 
> I dunno, I'll add another chapter or make it a small series if it's viewed enough by you guys.

After stopping Epona just short of the Zora's Domain, Link looked upon the Domain with wistful familiarity. After the rain had stopped and Vah Ruta had stopped it's rampage, due to Link's duty, and after he had settled things with Mipha all that time ago it seemed more natural to come back here. This had carried on with every other Divine beast he then calmed whilst travelling: talking- er, listening, to Revali on Vah Medoh, meeting with Urbosa after so long of not hearing her voice and finally Daruk, the mighty Goron who Link was sad to see go. Again.

Zelda had gone a long time without rest so, Link led her to his house in Kakariko Village, waited for her to fall asleep before calling Epona and making the journey to the Zora's Domain. It didn't take long, really: Epona loved to travel with her Master whenever possible across Hyrule.

"Link! My precious, precious friend! It is so good to see you!" That familiar voice made everything seem bright again. The Zora Prince, Sidon, was jogging down the long pathway towards Link, toothy grin stretching across his face as his little fin bobbed behind him. "I am glad you are here!" he stopped short of Link, looking down at the Hylian. 

Link returned the smile, letting Epona nudge against his hair with a snort, looking up at the prince was going to cause a strain on his neck. 

"Ah, did you journey long? A good bath is in order! I will ask one of the Zora guards to take Epona to the stables. Come, Link." His huge stature cast a shadow down and over the edge of the bridge, the sun casting an ethereal glow onto the prince. "Ah, yes! As you requested we took the Lynel's weapons and put them in our shop- which I still say that you are really strong to have taken that Lynel, that had made its home upon Ploymus Mountain, down! Did I also mention that you are my most precious friend?" Link found Prince Sidon's babbling endearing as they made their way into the Domain.

Sidon kept talking as they walked around the Domain's many arches: talking about how the years school of Staminoka Bass were multiplying in numbers again,  _which is good,_ how he had convinced the elders to let more travelers and others into their Domain. He was also backed by king Dorephan, his laugh rattling across the hall as he listened to his son. Sidon also talked about how everyone in the domain were happy to see their divine Vah Ruta so calm again but the deep felt loss of their beloved Mipha hindered that calm somewhat. Thinking about how many friends and loved ones who died often made Link want to go home and hide away from everyone's expectations.

"Link? My friend? Are you alright? You're looking very pale-" Sidon had noticed that the Hylian Hero had seemed lost in thought and stopped with him. When Link shook his head and began to walk ahead again. "Ah! Of course, mentioning monster parts does not sound very friend-like of me! Now, Link, as a personal reward from me," the Zora prince beamed and waved a hand towards the small pools that adorned various spots in the Domain. "Please, hop in! I have been anticipating swimming with you ever since we discussed it." Link let out a small chuckle, that was more air than anything, and patted Sidon on his wrist in thanks. He couldn't reach Sidon's arm, so, his wrist would have to do.

\-------

Relaxing in the water  _had_ proved to be the best move Link had made that day by far. His thoughts drifted along the ripples of water, his ears twitching at the faint splashing coming from one of the Zora children or the faint and guttural  **churr** coming from the Zora prince whenever Link had drifted past the giant Prince, a smile gracing his lips whenever he would playfully nudge the prince awake with a well-aimed splash.

"Ah! Link!" Prince Sidon laughed and paddled his way towards the hero, picking him up onto his shoulders and swimming around the pool, laughter filling out the space in bouncing waves. "You sneaky snail!" playfully he tilted his head back to face the hero, smiling at the look of laughter on his face before the Hylian lightly tapped his head briefly, pointing towards the shore with a soft smile. "Oh! Of course, you may rest here in one of our many rooms if you would like?" at the question, Link hummed: enjoying the way they glided through the water more swiftly due to Sidon's fins.

 Two tugs. Two gentle, soft tugs on his head fin.

"Ah! Of course, Link. I shall tell the Domain's stables to give Epona her feed and such," The prince pulled them both up and out of the pool, shaking off water and keeping a hold on Link so that the little Hylian would not fall off. "I am glad we were able to swim together, this day! It has made me ever so happy, my friend" Prince Sidon's grin was all tooth and grin, ducking down under arches so that Link would not fall off of his shoulders. 

The domain glittered in the pale moonlight, the lanterns adding to the glow of it all and giving the clarity that both the hero and prince had swam in the pool for some time. It had been lovely, the laughter that echoed around the pool had been proof of that. Even if his duty to defeat Calamity Ganon had ended and Hyrule was at peace once again: Link still kept his silence. He didn't always talk and would only do so in private with anyone he knew but at most times he would stay quiet. "I do suggest that we eat some of the freshly caught fish, Link! Although I do remember you telling me that you have to cook the fish before you eat it, is that what all Hylians do?" Sidon's curiosity for some of the smaller species eating habits had been the common topic of their talks since the calming of the Divine Beast.

It was endearing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, why not give it a kudo? Why not two and a comment? 
> 
> Also I'm a sucker for sad stories it seems (whilst playing Legend of Zelda BOTW that is) so uh, I might incorporate that into the story?
> 
>  
> 
> ps: Mipha is too cute for words what.


End file.
